


Netikėta

by Smoonsie



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoonsie/pseuds/Smoonsie
Summary: Bedelía descubre una verdad que ella se niega a creer
Relationships: Bedelia Du Maurier/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 3





	Netikėta

Aun miraba con asombro aquel papel que hoy le habian entregado, jamas lo penso, ni siquiera lo imagino, ella pensaba que jamas le ocurriria eso a su edad y ahora ese papel le estaba presentando una verdad que ella se negaba a creer.

Seguia sentada en su cama sin saber si reir o llorar, solo hacia lo segundo lloraba del miedo, era una situacion a la que tendria que enfrentarse sola ya que no estaria con el. Se imaginaba miles de escenarios posibles si lo tuviera ahi con ella, talvez se pondria feliz, pero tambien habia la posibilidad de que el se enfadara con ella y la podia dejar de pensarlo como reaccionaria Hannibal al saber que ella estaba embarazada, Si la siempre precabida Dra. Bedelia Du Maurier esperaba un hijo de Lecter.

Su mente siempre analitica pensaba y rememoraba cuando habia podido ser, segun elpapel que le habian entregado ella estaba apenas de 3 semanas, asi que solo habia una respuesta a esa pregunta habia sido cuando El le habia dicho que la dejaria y buscaria a ese hombre,si al maldito de Will Graham.

A veces Bedelia pensaba que si Will jamas hubiera aparecido Hannibal nunca la hubiera abandonado y hubieran seguido con su relacion. Pero por desgracia lo habia conocido y todo se acabo, el se obseciono con el al punto de dejarla a ella a un lado y ella no pudo mas.

De repente su mente le trajo imagenes vividas de aquel ultimo encuentro con Lecter,habia sido una novhe tan apasionada, mucho mas de las que habian compartido, por un momento ella penso que le hizo el amor y no solo tuvieron sexo como siempre. El habia pronunciado palabras muy bellas mientras lo hacian y ella sintio de aquel hombre algo que nunca habia sentido: Amor.

Al dia siguiente todo volvio a la normalidad El le comunico que tendria que irse y ella sabia que buscaria a Will, Lecter ledio un beso de despedida y la dejo sola en esa casa. Desde ese dia no lo habia vuelto a ver Ella se habia marchado de Florencia y habia llegado a vivir a Amsterdan donde empezo a trabajar en una universidad como maestra, Unos meses despues se entero de todo lo ocurrido con Lecter y Graham su encierro y su supuesta muerte y eso fue lo que detono varios sintomas que ella relaciono con su estado emocional.

Un dia cualquiera de Noviembre mientras daba una de sus clases sus piernas no la soportaron mas y cayo enfrente de todos sus alumnos, los cuales impactados llamaron a la ambulancia. Despues de multiples estudios los doctores llegaron a la misma conclusion: Estaba embarazada.

Ahora enfrentaria esta nueva situacion sola, por su mente no paso la idea de abortar al pequeño que llevaba en el vientre ya que este representaba el unico hombre que habia amado en toda su vida.

Sentada aun en la cama las lagrimas de miedo se convierten en lagrimas de alegria por su hijo aun no nacido el cual ella protegeria de cualquiera que le quisiera hacer daño como su padre lo hubiera hecho.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por sus comentarios, próximamente la continuación de ambos trabajos.


End file.
